thamosfandomcom-20200214-history
Awakening from Slumber
Once the grand installations of the Ri were each maintained by so-called Assistants. Over the yeaaaaq, lack of proper maintenance led to continued degradation and extinguished the spark of life in almost all of them - except for one Assistant, named ''Duty First'''' responsible for the Northern Research Station. All this changed when an unfortunate group of explorers breached the sanctity of the Station. Remnants of the Station's automatic defense systems quickly decimated them, but a White Crawler managed to retrieve one of the bodies in a reasonable-intact state and use it to replace one of the Assistant's minds. Re-invigorated by this, but still suffering from the consequences of centuries of degradation, Assistant ''Duty First set out to restore the Station to function, dutifully following her Prime Directive. Involved Parties Survivors The Survivors are perhaps the largest organized group of abducted and have established themselves at the central hub of the Station, spending most of their efforts searching for food, protecting themselves against raids from the Kin of All and Convicts, and trying to breach the closed main gate which they believe to lead to the transport dock. While officially led by High Corrector Gaina Swaran, her frequent excursions into other areas of the Station mean that the day-to-day decisions are usually made by Ranger Wimar and Rector Landarit. Other members are Kyra Feldane, Rector Hugnas Licht, Agnes Wal, Adoitus Mirellus and Eia Braeton. Kin of All The Kin of All are fanatical, zealous, and - unlike the other factions of abductees, have no interest in escaping from the Station. Prior to his abduction, the leader, Mondicus, was a simple scribe, educated at a nearby monastery of the Church. After his abduction, he fared badly, lacking the physical stature to defend himself against others. One day, however, when desperately fleeing from a group of roaming Convicts, he stumbled into a locked-off area of the Station which was originally used to convert 'unneeded' specimen and other biological matter into liquid bio-sludge. Discovering that some of the machinery still functioned - and, in fact, was already in operation and producing a nourishing substance. This source of food, coupled with his near-death experiences, caused him to find a new calling as a prophet, preaching to the lost abductees his new-found ideology which, amongst other things, involved worship the bio sludge converters and ritualized sacrifice to be converted to bio sludge (in order for one to become one with many). Convicts By chance, one of the Harvesters encountered a prisoner transport led by High Corrector Gaina Swaran to a Prison Monastery. As a result, aside from the large number of rather ordinary civilians, a group of hardened and deadly criminals ended up at the Station. Using the chaos, they banded together in an uneasy alliance to take advantage of their new situation. Their goals are simple: gather as many valuables as possible from the untouched halls of the Station, and, once the Survivor's managed to find an exit, kill everyone and escape. Their leaders are, most notably, Guimar Bloodyfist, Filk and Vera. Current events Entry 1 It has been months now since that faithful night when you bursted into that basement and eviscerated those scheming thugs. Their innocence proven, the Nimbra Carnival left Schwarzfels behind, making their way north into more hospital parts of the First Valley, their 'monstrosity' in tow. All in all, one could even say they came out ahead of all this - none of their people died and, with rumors spreading far and wide of the fearsomeness of the creatures housed by the Carnival, they'll likely find eager audiences at their next stops. A week after her capture - ten days, in other words - Rikila Thorben, the Mistress of the Twin Blades (as you discovered they were called), was hanged in the town square under the watchful eyes of Sheriff Feldane. Still, not all things went that well - you heard that the merchant's son had killed himself just a few days later. His sister has since then thrust herself deep into Ink-induced dreams, to the growing ire of the townsfolk who have long now stopped pitying her and instead prefer to avoid talking about her altogether - but then again, who can really blame her for trying to escape her despair and try to re-live the memories when her family was still whole. Her father's business was bought up a month or so ago by some merchant from Greenwood, a town two-weeks downriver. Your days have been quiet. With your purse comfortably filled with the reward you received from the Carnival and the Church, you have spent your time recovering from the injuries of that night and exploring your mysterious power in the woods near town - though despite the ease with which you can float your daggers through the air, your abilities continue to fail when you try to use them on your metallic implants. For a few weeks, you spent your evenings re-telling the events of that night to the townspeople in return for amble pints of rice wine, but, to your relief, their interest has since waned. The Sheriff and you slowly developed something almost like a friendship, born from grudging respect and a shared dislike for most others. A few times per week, she would come by for a few quiet drinks in the bar room of the inn you stayed at. From time to time, she might call you in to take a look at a dead body or some theft - one night, after far too many cups of rice wine, she even joked that you were almost a "consulting sheriff” or something like that - though now that you think about it, it really has been quite some time since the last of these. Over time, you discovered to your amusement that she and the town’s less-than-honest alchemist are having an affair of which his wife remains blissfully ignorant. What Feldane saw in that guy remained, however, a mystery to even you. And so another day begins. It is the 33rd day of the 1st Month of the 809th Year of Flames. The bright daylight shining through the grubby windows of your room wake you, illuminating your luggage floating in its corner with your freshly-repaired coat hanging over it. You quickly get dressed and make your way down the dirty stairs. You pick up some food for yourself from the pantry in the kitchen, boil yourself some tea, and sit down in the empty bar room for your morning meal. Not that the meal is that appealing, consisting of a bowl of grey, nourishing but tasteless, rice porridge, and a few pieces of fruit. When you finish your meal, you make your way across the quiet streets of Schwarzfels. Out of curiosity, you go by the Sheriff's station to look for Feldane but find it vacant as always lately. In any case, you tell yourself, who really cares what that woman is up to. You turn around and make your way out into the woods toresume your daily training. Entry 2 Im gemütlichen Gang schlenderte Evrald durch die verschlungenen Waldpfade, hin zu seinem üblichen Trainingsplatz. Dort angekommen hielt er einen Moment inne um sich eine seiner verbleibenden Zigaretten anzuzünden – er würde demnächst neue kaufen müssen – und während des Rauchens die durch das Blätterdach dringende warme Morgensonne in seinem Gesicht zu genießen. Ein unaufmerksamer Beobachter könnte zu dem trügerischen Schluss gelangen, dass er sich in einem Moment vollkommener Ruhe und Gelassenheit befinde und einfach nur diesen wunderschönen Morgen auskoste. Er könnte sich nicht mehr irren. Evralds Verstand gestattete ihm keinen solchen Moment. Seine allzeit aufmerksamen Augen genossen nicht einfach nur die Landschaft, sie versuchten jedes Detail aufzunehmen und zu analysieren. Der Winkel der Sonne, die einzelnen Bäume und Äste, die unterschiedlichen Schatten, der Rauch, der sich durch die leichte Brise bewegte und ihm so erlaubte die Windrichtung und -stärke besser zu bestimmen - und vieles mehr. Es war dieser Scharfsinn, dieser Wissensdrang, der es ihm ermöglichte allerlei Rätsel, Mysterien und Geheimnisse zu lösen, die unzähligen kleinen Hinweise und Spuren zu einem Ganzen zu verbinden und zu einem Ergebnis zu gelangen. Gleichzeitig war es aber auch dieser Wissensdrang, der ihn nun rastlos werden lies und die Motivation seines Trainings störte. Nur das unbeschreibliche und für andere kaum nachvollziehbare, nahezu euphorische Gefühl, das ihm das Lösen eines Rätsels bescherte, schien in der Lage zu sein, diesen Drang für eine Zeit zur Ruhe zu setzen. Die Gabe, metallische Gegenstände mit seinem Verstand zu bewegen, war, auch wenn sie noch so faszinierend und interessant war, nicht damit vergleichbar. Nach einer kürzeren Zeit als üblich beschloss Evrald sein Training für den Tag zu beenden. Die drei Metallkugeln in der Luft, von denen bis eben noch die jeweils unterste die anderen beiden nach oben gestoßen hatte, fielen mit einem leichten plums auf die Erde, nur um dann der Reihe nach in Evralds Ärmel zu verschwinden. Es wurde Zeit, dass er weiterzog. Zeit, sich mit Vorräten einzudecken und nach einer neuen Herausforderung zu suchen. Entry 3 You make your way out of the almost disquietingly quiet woods, past empty pastures once filled with Krutto, towards Schwarzfels. If memory served you correctly, there was a small store at the south side of the town where you should be able to get all the provisions you needed - and for anything else, with a little bit of luck, you'll be able to get it at the local pawnbroker. As you walk along the empty streets, you wonder whether the widow might perhaps even throw in a discount, out of gratitude. After all, you did bring her husband's killers to, well, justice. When you come by the town square, a woman wanders out of one of the other side streets towards one of these new iron poles that someone installed there. She sits down next to it, slumped over, vacant. Not that it concerned you what people were doing. It didn't really matter. When you finally make it to the small store, you find the counter unmanned and covered in dust. You nearly considered the place entirely deserted, when you heard a few sounds from the back. Quietly, you approach the doorway to the back room. A glance around the corner reveals an older man - presumably the store's owner - sitting at a small table. Something was odd about the way the man sat there, counting coins with his hands, while staring into the distance, as if he wasn't entirely ... but then again, who cared. You turn around. Time to go back to the inn. Perhaps if you came back another day, things would be back to normal. Entry 4 Evrald war nur ein paar Schritte in Richtung Taverne gegangen, als er sich doch noch einmal zu dem Laden umdrehte. Welcher normale Verkäufer, der von den Umsätzen in seinem Laden lebt, konnte es sich leisten, einen potentiellen Kunden nicht zu bedienen und seine Theke derart verwahrlosen zu lassen? Gab es hier vielleicht doch mehr herauszufinden, als es zunächst den Anschein machte? Auf der anderen Seite war „normal“ für Evrald mittlerweile ein dehnbarer Begriff geworden und wenn der Inhaber eine andere Geldquelle hatte, so sollte ihn dies eigentlich nicht kümmern. War es nicht merkwürdig, dass in genau dem Augenblick, in dem er sich entschied diesen Ort zu verlassen, sich ihm plötzlich eine mögliche Spur auftat? Wollte er in seinem tiefsten Inneren vielleicht gar nicht gehen? Er hing diesem Gedanken noch eine Sekunde lang nach, bevor er ihn mit einem Kopfschütteln abtat und sich eine Zigarette ansteckte. Es ärgerte ihn einfach, dass er nun, nachdem er sich entschlossen hatte, nicht direkt mit den Vorbereitungen loslegen konnte. Zumindest nicht mit diesen. Eine Karte, Informationen über die Umgebung oder Hinweise auf ungewöhnliche Ereignisse würde er auch woanders bekommen können. Entry 5 He made his way across town, the sound of his footsteps echoing through the streets in the eerie silence that seems to hang over Schwarzfels today. In fact, it had been quiet a lot lately. Soon, he stood at a cross-road. To his left was a small road that lead to southern docks, one of the perhaps less-than-safe part in town. While he wasn't sure where, he remembered that a theft he helped Sheriff Feldane with where the stolen goods - a set of silver chalices with depictions of the original Bladelords on them - had ended up in the grubby hands of some back-alley dealer. While they never found them, the dealer was more then happy to assist in their investigation. That is, at least, after the Sheriff had broken his nose. Perhaps he might be luckier over there. The right, however, lead back to one of the town's main roads. A good five minutes and he could be sitting on the bench next to the inn, smoking a cigarette in the sun, with a nice pint of rice ale at his side. He had to admit, it sounded awfully tempting. Entry 6 Während er über sein weiteres Vorgehen nachdachte, rauchte Evrald erneut eine seiner Zigaretten. Schon wieder. Er sollte seinen Konsum in nächster Zeit einschränken, denn dafür, dass erst die Hälfte des Tages vorüber war, hatte er eigentlich schon genug geraucht. Doch irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, etwas zu übersehen. Irgendetwas, das er gesehen hatte und noch nicht einordnen konnte. Und hierfür brauchte er die Entspannung, die ihm die Zigaretten gaben. Die Vorstellung, direkt wieder zur Taverne zurück zugehen und bis zum nächsten Morgen zu warten, erschien ihm dennoch äußerst verlockend. Was ist aus seinem eisernen Entschluss von heute Morgen geworden? Wollte er nicht direkt alles mögliche unternehmen, um so schnell wie möglich von hier zu verschwinden? Was hatte sich plötzlich geändert? Entgegen des vordringlicheren Teiles seines Verstandes entschied sich Evrald nach links in die Gasse zu den Docks einzubiegen und sich auf den Weg zu den … steuerlich weniger aufrichtigen Händlern zu begeben. Doch es gelang ihm immer noch nicht, seinen Gedankengang von vorhin zu verdrängen. Was stimmte hier nicht? Was war ihm entgangen? Wieso konnte er seinen Verstand nicht auf diesen Punkt fokussieren, wenn er doch wusste, dass er ihm irgendwie bekannt war? Als in der Mitte des Weges ein etwas größerer Stein lag, ließ er eine der vielzähligen Metallkugeln aus seinem Ärmel gleiten und schoss sie mit der Macht seines Verstandes gegen den Stein, was diesen in zahlreiche Einzelteile sprengte. Wut war normalerweise keine Emotion, die Evrald empfand. Umso mehr verdeutliche dieser eine kleine Ausbruch seine Frustration. Nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, holte er seinen kleinen Glaswürfel mit dem schwebenden Gehirn Doyle hervor. „Was habe ich übersehen?“ Wie als wollte es antworten, zuckte es – wie es das manchmal tat – und einige der winzigen Adern leuchteten. Ob Evrald tatsächlich auf irgendeine unterbewusste Art verstand was das Gehirn im sagen wollte – so es denn überhaupt etwas sagen wollte – oder es nur simpler Zufall war, so erkannte er in diesem Moment eines der fehlenden Puzzleteile. Magie. Es war die einzige mögliche Erklärung. Irgendeine Art Magie oder andere übernatürliche Kraft beeinflusste seinen Verstand, brachte ihn dazu das nicht zu sehen und denken, was deren Anwender nicht wollte. Ohne genauere Kenntnis der Magie wusste er dennoch nicht, wie stark deren Einfluss tatsächlich war und ob sie einfach zu entfernen war. Auch hierfür würde er nach geeigneten Möglichkeiten Ausschau halten. Zur Sicherheit holte er einen Fetzen Stoff aus seiner Tasche und band ihn sich um den Arm um darauf „Magie beeinflusst dich“ zu schreiben. Hoffentlich würde das genügen um ihn davon abzuhalten, wieder komplett unter deren Wirkung zu geraten. Vielleicht konnte einer seiner „besonderen Freunde“ ihm dabei helfen. Entry 7 As Evrald made his way along the winding roads of the old town, his steps careful on the uneven cobble. The midday sky bathed the world around him in bright, merciless light that revealed the town for what she really was - a dying woman, far beyond saving but too stubborn to die. The white stone of old townhouses, their roofs caved in long ago, walls broken away, were like the light-bleached bones of a corpse, heralding the future to come. Schwarzfels, once made rich by its coalmines, was - no, had been falling to pieces. And still, it had taken him until today to realize this sad truth. With the new town growing uphill and the busy crowds filling its street, the town had fooled even him, hiding her terminal illness. Now, however, in the absence of any people distorting his view, he could see it clear as day. Deep in such thoughts, he wandered along the road, further towards the docks. Even in the late evenings, the docks had always been busy and loud, with foremen whipping their workers to finish up the last loads of the day, and sailors streaming in and out of taverns, drunk with cheap rice wine and eager to spend their hard-earned coins on more amorous company. More so than in the rest of town, the silence hanging of Schwarzfels stood in such a stark contrast to the docks as he knew them, it made him shiver for a second. Just before he reached the harbor proper, he turned right, into one of the side streets. A man named Draben could usually be found around here - that is, if anyone was even left in the town - peddling his trade. Draben was the man one went to swap hard coin for bits of information, and goods for coin, no questions asked. No one knew how, but he had ears everywhere - as many men had discovered when their nightly visits into beds not their own were exposed. Or kept quiet. After all, Draben was a man who appreciated coin. Evrald now walked more slowly, glancing into dark alleyways. There. That was the backyard he had met him last, together with that woman... what was her name again? He carefully moved closer, watchful of his surroundings and with a metal ball in his hand, ready for anything. "Ah, it is you. What brings you here today, into my illustrious shop house?" The voice appeared to come from everywhere. Evrald looked around. No one was there. Before him was a small backyard, filled with rubble and a few broken boats, left there to rot. No signs of movement anywhere. "I would not move, if I were you. Things have been... unusual lately. You must forgive me if I am not in the most trusting mood, my friend." Entry 8 Aufmerksam sah sich Evrald um. Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass er den Ausgangspunkt der Stimme nicht bestimmen konnte. War es ein simples Echo, hervorgerufen durch die örtliche Gegebenheit, war es Magie oder eine Kombination aus beidem? Die Metallkugel in seiner rechten Hand immer noch umklammernd, fuhr er unauffällig mit dem Handrücken an seinem linkem Unterarm entlang und lockerte so die Halterung, die dort eine bestimmte Keramikkugel fest hielt. Ein starkes Anspannen der Muskeln in diesem Arm würde die Kugel blitzschnell seinen Ärmel entlang hinunter in seine Handfläche gleiten lassen. Seine Umgebung weiterhin absuchend, sprach Evrald mit leicht gedämpfter, aber doch deutlicher Stimme: „Es scheint, dass deine Einschätzung der Situation zutreffend ist und du gut daran tust, Freund.“ Trotz seiner Anstrengung gelang es Evrald nicht vollständig den Sarkasmus aus seiner Stimme bei dem Wort „Freund“ zu verbannen. Auch wenn es ihm sonst meistens herzlich egal war, wie ihn andere Leute – zumeist solche mit minderbemitteltem Geiste – nannten, so gefiel es ihm dennoch nicht, wenn ihm eigentlich Fremde oder nur flüchtig Bekannte ihn jovial als Freund bezeichneten. Meistens war damit irgendeine unsinnige gesellschaftliche Verpflichtung verbunden oder die wahnwitzige Vorstellung sein Gegenüber würde dadurch von ihm anders behandelt werden. Am schlimmsten war, wenn dann Dritte ebenfalls diese Ansicht übernahmen und danach handelten. „Trotzdem solltest gerade Du wissen, dass ich nicht zu den gewöhnlichen Leuten gehöre. Und wenn dir tatsächlich aufgefallen ist, dass hier etwas Merkwürdiges vorgeht, solltest du auch bemerkt haben, dass umherlaufende Personen an Orten, an denen sie sich für gewöhnlich nicht aufhalten, nicht gerade zu dem üblichen Muster gehören. Was mich also hier her bringt? Genau das.“ Entry 9 Entry 10